


We Are Family

by prcttyodd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Father and Son, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, connor surprised Hank uwu, sumo is a bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Hank hates celebrating holidays now that his son is gone. Connor vows to show Hank that he can still enjoy them.





	We Are Family

A/N: WHIP yet another contest entry from yours truly. This one is pure fluff though, cause I need an angst break. 

Basically, Hank and Connor live together now, this is post revolution. This explores them as friends/family, because I'm simply a sucker for it. 

XX

Hank Anderson didn't see a point in holidays anymore. 

When his wife had left him, his sole reason to celebrate any of them was because of his son. Cole loved holidays, his eyes glimmered with excitement for each and every single one, even the commercial ones that were created by corporations. 

His son's favorite was always Halloween for some reason, though. Maybe it was the dressing up, maybe the candy, maybe the scary movies(Cole wasn't scared of them at all, in fact he WANTED to watch them, which of course surprised Hank). No matter what it was, during the Halloween season, Cole always had a happiness and excitement within him that Hank had never seen before. 

That was probably why Hank dreaded Halloween every year since he had lost his son, because everything about the damn holiday reminded him of Cole. What point was there celebrating it without kids, anyway? 

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" Connor asked, coming up behind Hank. 

Hank turned to face the android. Hank and Connor now lived in the same house, it was strange how much their relationship had changed, but Hank cared about Connor now, and considered him to be one of the few things he still had left in his life. 

But even with Connor in the house, there was still an emptiness that was left by Cole's death. Hank felt as though it would never fade. 

At first, Hank thought that living with Connor would end up much like having a roommate, but it turns out that it was like having a child in the house again. Connor was only just starting to come to terms with many things, like his feelings. Sure, he was made to be intelligent and know everything, but he was never told how to deal with his own feelings, and now here he was, confused all of the time. 

Hank liked it, he liked being a guiding and father like figure. It made him feel good. Although, having Connor around sort of reminded Hank of when he first got Sumo rather than when he had his son around. 

"I'm fine." Hank tried to lie, turning away again. 

"You're not. You do know that I can tell, right?" 

Hank sighed. "Yes, I know you can tell. I was thinking about my son. And how much he loved Halloween, you know, since it's tomorrow. That's all." 

Connor looked away for a second. "Are we going to do anything for Halloween? Like, do you have any parties or anything?" 

Hank shook his head. "No. Hell no. There's no point. What the fuck are we going to do? Dress up?" 

"Adults celebrate all the time, we can always just-" 

"No. We're not doing anything. It's just going to be like any other day." 

Connor could tell that this subject was very sensitive to Hank, so he would lay off. 

"There's just no point in celebrating holidays anymore. I'm old. You're... there's just no point." Hank said as Connor began to step away, causing him to stop in his tracks. 

"If that's what you'd rather do, there's nothing I can do to stop you." Connor actually walked away this time, feeling bad that he made Hank upset. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. 

They didn't speak the rest of the day. 

XX 

Halloween, Hank was at the bar again. It of course wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but Connor always hated to see his former partner and now roommate hurt himself further with alcohol. 

There would be times when Connor would try and convince him not to go, say that it wasn't any good for him, but Hank never cared. That hadn't changed about him. 

He always came back miserable, and not wanting to speak to Connor at all most of the time. The next day, Hank would always tell him how he regretted it, and how he wanted to become better. He didn't want to die from this, but he was so far in that he couldn't just back out now. But he alcoholism was a nasty thing, and something that would take awhile. Most of all, Hank would tell Connor that he was sorry for being such a dick sometimes, something that Connor never thought that he would hear from Hank prior to living with him. 

Hank of course cared for Connor, and Connor had the same feelings for the human. They were friends, and Connor just wanted the best for the man. Getting to know him was quite the task, but now that it was done, they had a connection and wanted the best for each other. 

Connor thought about the conversation that he and Hank had last night. About holidays. About how Hank didn't want to celebrate them anymore because he felt no point because he didn't have a son to spend them with. 

Connor understood why Hank had said what he said, and why he didn't want to celebrate holidays anymore. They were once times that he had with his son, something that he cherished, and also something that he could no longer do. 

He knew that he couldn't just make Hank get over his son's death, of course he couldn't. But that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy holidays anymore. 

Connor was going to do some research. He was going to have a good holiday with Hank, and make him realize that he shouldn't feel guilty for enjoying things, even if his son wasn't around. 

"Search 'what can two adults do on Halloween' on the web." He said, a smile forming over his face. He had to work fast. 

XX 

Hank thought he was hallucinating when he saw Connor step into the bar, and walk right towards him. He thought that maybe he had more to drink than he had initially thought. 

"You're coming home. How much did you have to drink?" Connor said, sitting beside him. So he was real. Great. 

"Not enough." Hank grumbled, looking away. He didn't really drink much at all tonight, not nearly as much as he usually did. He just needed to get out of the house for a bit, and the bar was the place he always went to. It was pathetic, but he was going to head back home soon and head to bed. Or so he thought. 

Connor could tell, he wasn't very heavily intoxicated at all. Good. For both his health and what was going on back at the house. 

"I'm still going to drive. But come on. It's nothing bad, I promise." Connor assured the man as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

"What? What do you mean, it's 'nothing bad'? What are you talking about?" 

"You'll see when we get back to your place. I might've done something for you." He teased in a playful tone, something that Hank wasn't very used to hearing. 

"Connor, I swear-" 

"It's not bad." 

Hank sighed, defeated. He could never win with Connor, it seemed. 

He waited as they drove, trying to think of what the hell Connor could have done. He looked over to him, a smile playing on his face. He was certainly up to something that he thought was great, that much was for sure. Who knew what the hell that could be. Connor was a little shit sometimes. He would know soon enough, he supposed. 

XX 

"You need to cover or shut your eyes. It's a surprise." 

"Connor, I'm not fuckin'-" 

"You know what, I'll just open the door then..." 

"Fine! I'll cover my damn eyes." Hank suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up over his face. 

Connor opened the door up, and immediately, Sumo came running to Hank. 

This made Hank uncover his eyes, and as soon as he did, they widened. His dog, his big dog, was in a fucking bumblebee costume. With a headband and everything. 

"Connor, what the fuck? This is the surprise?" 

"It's part of it. He's dressed up for Halloween, I was able to find a costume that fit him!" 

And it was a bumblebee. That was quite hilarious to Hank, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, what's the other part..." He started, but he knew as soon as he took a step inside. 

The whole house was decorated with Halloween decorations, and there were tables and tables of food. Connor had turned the place into a party zone essentially. 

There was music playing in the room, things were hanging on the wall, from the ceiling. 

"What did you... why did you..." 

"It's a Halloween party. Just for you and me. You shouldn't have to feel guilty about celebrating holidays because your son is gone." 

Hank took another glance around the room, and then flared at Connor. "This was his favorite holiday. That's why I didn't want to celebrate it. Plus, there's no point." 

Hank began to walk away, and Connor grabbed him. "Just give it a chance! Like I said, you shouldn't have to be guilty. You and I are friends, we can celebrate! The point is, you can still have fun. Just give this a try. I ordered a bunch of Halloween movies, a pizza that should be arriving soon, and if you just want to go to bed you can. Just give this a try." 

Hank thought for a moment. Connor had done all of this for him, set all of this up in such a short amount of time, all for him. To try and make him feel better. He could give it a try. Connor cared about him, he deserved that much. 

"Okay, I'll try it out." 

XX 

It was uncomfortable at first for Hank, a big party all for himself and Connor, and watching horror movies with Connor. It was something that he had never seen happening. And Sumo was still a bumblebee, running around and chilling like there was nothing different about the house. 

But after awhile, Hank began to loosen up. It was surprising, since there was no alcohol around. Just fruit punch, Connor insisted on him drinking that. 

He actually enjoyed himself. He enjoyed watching the movies, and eating some of the food that Connor had left out. He was quite amazed at how much Connor had gotten and set up in so little time. 

He felt himself smiling and feeling a warmth and buzzing in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. Connor really did care about him, and just wanted him to have a good time. This was quite extravagant, but Hank actually didn't mind. Nobody had ever really done something like this for him, and he never did something like this, not even for his son. 

He of course had his thoughts drift to Cole more than once, but he thought maybe Cole was here with him, watching the horror movies as well. Maybe he was just simply watching over him. Hank knew that these thoughts would be considered delusional by most, but they helped him feel a bit better. Connor was right. He did feel guilty when doing something that he had once done with his son. It made him feel bad, because Cole wasn't there to enjoy it anymore. But if the positions were switched, and Hank had been the one who died, he wouldn't want to see his son deprive himself of fun for his father's sake. 

"What are you going to do with all of the leftovers?" Hank asked, chuckling as he bit into a slice pizza, which had arrived a mere few minutes ago. 

"I just wanted to give you options, make this feel like a real party. I couldn't really find things for two people to do that weren't couple related." 

Hank chuckled. Connor still had a lot to learn about the world. "Well I like this. Thank you. It really does mean a lot that you would do this for me." 

"Of course. I just wanted you to not be upset, I see you've been that way every holiday that I've been here." 

"I just miss my son. He was everything to me." 

"I know. And I'm not telling you to get over him. I just wanted you to have some fun." 

"Well, I am having fun. Come here." Hank said, setting his paper plate(clad with ghosts and other cutesy Halloween designs) down. 

Connor was immediately pulled into a hug, one that made him smile like never before. Mission accomplished. Hank had liked the surprise. 

"I may not have my son anymore." Hank said, pausing for a brief second. "But you're still important to me. I never thought I'd be saying that, and I'm sure you never envisioned hearing it. But you're family to me. Really, you are. Thanks so much for all of this." 

Connor hugged the man again. "You're welcome, Hank." 

"Now tell me, how the FUCK did you get that costume on Sumo?"


End file.
